


Childish Things

by charlottechill



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pure Love, True Love, one guy just thinking, stealing from Corinthians... what's a girl to do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottechill/pseuds/charlottechill
Summary: Would be longer than the story... but the purest love has been described many times throughout the ages.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Childish Things

When I was a child, I loved adventure. I loved God with a child’s zeal and wonder. I loved my brethren and who I was bade to love; I hated who my Holy See taught me to hate.

With the ignorance of a child, I set off to war, and killed and plundered and reveled in righteous evil. 

Then Yusuf cried.

I saw what my people had done, how my church had perverted the will of God and made a mockery of Christ’s peace.

I hated myself.

Then Yusuf loved me, and I him.

And I put away childish things.

**Author's Note:**

> “But when that which is perfect has come, then that which is in part will be done away.”  
> \--1 Corinthians 13:10
> 
> No slight or sacrilege intended. Corinthians expresses the purest and most universal of love, a love said not to be understood until one is able to feel its depth and breadth and wonder. (I see little distinction between the perfect love of God and the perfect agape love expressed in this 900-year-old relationship, so... there you go.)


End file.
